


Welcome To Falsettoland

by BellyTheAxolotl



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, Multi, One Shot, Sassy Whizzer Brown, Whizzer Brown Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellyTheAxolotl/pseuds/BellyTheAxolotl
Summary: Just a bunch of Falsettos one shots. Feel free to request things in the comments!Originally poted to wattpad under the same username.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Jason & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown & Cordelia, Whizzer Brown & Trina, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Holding To the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Holding to the ground. (Whic is extremely underrated btw)

Trina and Whizzer where never close. Yes, they talked when they happened to be at the same place, but they never went out of their way to see each other. 

After all, Whizzer was the reason for the divorce.  
Or maybe he was the breaking point.

Trina was never truly happy in their first marriage. And neither was Marvin, obviously.

But as Trina sat alone with Whizzer in that dreary hospital room, a certain phrase began repeating in her head.

"He shared my life"

She looked at the sick, sleeping man in the bed next to her. He did share her life, in a way. They both had to experience how cruel Marvin could be, but also how sweet he could become.  
How strange Jason was, but also how childish and lovable.

And for the first time since Whizzer was put in the hospital, Trina cried for him.


	2. I'm Not Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute one shot about a stubborn Whizzer.

Whizzer and Marvin sat down on a bench during their walk to sit and talk. It was the beginning of February, so it was cold and there was snow on the ground.

"Hey Marv, do you have any plans for valentines day?" Whizzer asked, leaning into his boyfriend.

Marvin smiled and put his arm around Whizzer's shoulders.

"No, why? Do you have plans?"

Whizzer thought for a moment.

"Well, I was thinking we could have a nice dinner, maybe invite the lesbians over. After all, it is our first valentines day in over two years."

Marvin laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. That does sound nice."

Whizzer shivered.

"Are you cold?" Marvin asked, glancing at Whizzer. 

Marvin was wearing a sweater, a sweatshirt, and a puffy winter coat. Whizzer, on the other hand, had on a short sleeved pink button down and a thin fleece jacket.

"No, I'm not cold. I feel fine." Whizzer said.

Marvin stifled a laugh at how stubborn Whizzer could be. He was that devoted to style that he wouldn't even admit he was cold.

"Are you sure? Because I wouldn't mind letting you wear one of my coats."

Whizzer shook his head.

"Ew, no! Your clothes are awful, I wouldn't be caught dead in any outfit you own. No offense."

Whizzer stood up from the bench and pulled Marvin up with him.

"Lets go home. And not because I'm cold, I'm just... bored."

Marvin smirked and handed Whizzer one of his coats. Whizzer took it without saying a word and put it on.

When they got to their front door, Whizzer finally spoke.

"I only put it on so you wouldn't feel bad."

Marvin snickered.

"Okay, whatever you say."


	3. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the inktober 2019 day 1 prompt.

Au where gay marriage was legal in the 80's (yabba dabba)

Saying Cordelia was nervous was an understatement. She was currently being comforted by her best friend Whizzer Brown while they ate a batch of cookies she had just finished stress baking.

"Delia, you'll be fine. She's going to say yes." Whizzer said, reaching for another cookie.

"But what if she doesn't!" Cordelia gasped, clutching his arm. "Oh god... I'm overreacting, aren't I."

Whizzer giggled.

"Yes, now hurry up and get ready! You're meeting Charlotte in less than an hour!" Whizzer bounced up and down on the couch, excited for his friend.

He pushed Cordelia into her room to get ready so he could do her makeup and give her a pep talk.

Ten minutes later, Cordelia stepped out of her room wearing a short sleeved pink dress, and holding a small box with a ring inside.

Whizzer squealed and dragged her into the bathroom.

"I have a feeling you're more excited than I am." Cordelia laughed as she sat down and let Whizzer apply her makeup. After a few minutes, Whizzer was done. They got up and he pushed her out the front door.

"Good luck! Tell me every detail!" He shouted, closing the door.

"Okay, but you better be in your own apartment by the time I get home." She yelled through the door. "And stop eating my cookies!"

Cordelia ended up waiting to tell Whizzer what happened, but that's because she was too busy cuddling her new fiancee.


	4. Mindless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the inktober 2019 day 2 prompt.

Marvin was pissed. First, his ex-boyfriend bear him at chess, then he received an invitation to his ex-wife's wedding. And she was marrying his ex-psychiatrist.

... Marvin had a lot of ex's.

And to make matters worse, Whizzer Brown, hus ex-boyfriend, was at Trina and Mendel's house.

Marvin stormed into the living room where Whizzer, Jason, and the newly engaged couple were gathered and he glared at all of them.

"... Marvin? What are you doing here?" Mendel asked, starting to worry.

Marvin just laughed.

"Hello Trina, thank you for sending this!" He smiled sarcastically and held up the wedding invitation, which he proceeded to tear to shreds.

"Thank you, Trina! I have received your new-sent wedding invitations, they are pseudo-romantic and sick. You say you'll love him until you both die. You die on May 27th at eight!" Marvin shouted angrily.

No-one heard Whizzer whisper, mostly to himself, 

"Marvin, you have lost your mind."


	5. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the inktober 2019 day 3 prompt.

Jason, wake up!" Mendel whispered.

Jason groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He glanced at his clock.

"Mendel, its 5am, why are you in here?" Jason mumbled, falling back into his pillow.

Mendel grinned.

"We're going fishing, remember?" Jason sat up again, looking miserable.

"Oh. I forgot about that."

"Come on!" Mendel shouted, forgetting that Trina was still asleep.

They quickly ate breakfast and left to go get bait and find a lake to fish in.

They eventually got all of their supplies and found a small lake.

"Hey Mendel?" Jason asked, fidgeting with his fishing rod.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Are you sure it's legal to fish here?" Mendel paused what he was doing.

"Um... sure?" He said, but it sounded more like a question.

Jason got out the bait and handed it to Mendel. Mendel opened it up and immediately started gagging.

"I forgot how gross worms are."

Jason laughed.

"Yeah, thats why I gave them to you."

Mendel put his fishing rod down on the ground.

"You know what? I dont think it is legal to fish here. Lets get ice cream and go home."

Jason smiled.

"Thank God! No offense, but I hate fishing."

This is trash, I'm sorry to anyone who reads this.


End file.
